


of all the stars

by blazeofglory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU where they're both just normal brothers of the Night's Watch and there's no war and no undead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Jon Snow and Satin Flowers are two men that come from no one and nothing.They both find their way to the Wall and their way to each other.





	of all the stars

“You’d think they’d grow tired of the same japes day after day,” Satin groused, drawing Jon’s attention away from the men that he’d been glaring at. Long months had passed since Satin came to the Wall, and from the moment he set foot in Castle Black, the whispered rumors of his sordid past had been told and retold. Jon knew well enough that Satin felt no shame, but he was all too aware how it felt to be mercilessly mocked day in and day out. To be shamed as a bastard was one thing; to be shamed as a whore was far more cruel.  

Jon gave a sympathetic smile and offered Satin the rest of his bread, steadily ignoring the odd look Sam gave him from across the table.

“I’m sure it must bring up bad memories,” Jon said quietly, leaning in closer to Satin.

“It wasn’t all that bad, actually,” Satin said with a shrug, already visibly shaking off his frustration at the constant scorn. He took a large bite of bread, giving Jon a curious look as he chewed and swallowed. “Often, yes, I hated it, but… certainly not always.”

Jon glanced around warily, ignoring the odd looks on Sam and Edd’s faces, then turned back to Satin and, too curious to help it, he whispered more quietly than before, “You enjoyed it sometimes? With men?”

“Yes, a fair few times,” Satin acquiesced with a wry smile, either unaware or uncaring of the looks their friends were giving him. “It always depended on the man.”

Rather inexplicably, Jon felt himself blush.

Satin leaned in, so close that Jon could smell the sweet scent of him as his hair fell forward, and finally lowered his voice as he whispered right into Jon’s ear, “If you get the chance to try it someday, you should. With the right man, it’s incredible.”

With a light laugh, Satin stood, the last of Jon’s bread held in his hand as he stepped away from the table. He glanced around at the other men at the table, Grenn and Edd and Sam, acknowledging their presence for the first time in several long minutes. He grinned and bid them all goodnight.

Jon’s eyes followed Satin all the way out of the hall. 

* * *

“I keep thinking about what you said.”

“What I said? I’ve said lots of things,” Satin replied, looking up from where he’d been cleaning his crossbow to give Jon a cheeky grin. “Have you decided to start braiding your hair like I suggested? It really would keep it out of your face while we train.”

Jon huffed a quiet laugh, trying and failing to fight off a blush.

“What you said about… trying it. With the right man,” Jon said slowly, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Satin’s eyes went wide as Jon continued bravely, “Did you mean I should try it with you?”

Slowly, Satin set the crossbow aside and looked Jon right in the eye. “I did.”

“And have you--” Jon halted awkwardly, feeling embarrassed enough to die on the spot, but determined to persist. He’d already come this far and there was no going back now. “Have you done this before? With other men here?”

“No,” Satin said quietly, abruptly looking away from Jon’s dark, intense stare. “I don’t want any other man.”

Unable to resist any longer, Jon stepped closer, ‘til they were just a breath away. His eyes darted down to Satin’s lips, and he wondered, not for the first time, how it would feel to kiss him. It was cold in the armory-- it was always cold at Castle Black-- but they were standing so close, Jon could feel the warmth of Satin’s body, tantalizingly close to his own. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and close the gap between them.

“We shouldn’t,” Jon whispered, even as he raised a gloved hand to cup Satin’s face. He really was pretty; so pretty that Jon could hardly ever get the man out of his head. This was dangerous and reckless and he had a feeling that they both knew it, and yet-- Satin was beautiful and Jon’s self-control was failing him for the first time in his life. Satin leaned into the touch, holding Jon’s gaze steadily, and Jon exhaled a shaky breath and protested for the sake of it, “We made a vow.”

“We shall take no wives and father no children,” Satin parroted, the serious look falling off his face to be replaced by a blinding smile that took Jon’s breath away. He reached out with confident hands, bringing them to rest on Jon’s waist, somehow warm even through all the layers of clothes between them. “I don’t see how you and I would be breaking any vow.”

Jon was quiet for a moment, and then he was leaning in, kissing Satin softly. Satin pressed into it, and Jon relished the touch of his warm lips, chapped but so gentle, and he finally understood why Robb had gotten so wistful when he told Jon of his first kiss. In the back of his mind, Jon couldn’t help but wonder when was the last time that Satin had been kissed at all, and when was the last time he’d been kissed gently, with reverence, with _tenderness_. There was no other way that Satin should be kissed, Jon was sure of it. He kissed Satin and Satin kissed him back and in that glorious moment, it felt like everything in the world was falling apart and mending itself all at once. The Wall could have come down around them in that moment and neither would have noticed.

After a long moment, they parted, staying close enough to breathe the same air.

“I’ve thought about kissing you for a long time,” Jon whispered, then laughed quietly. “I never actually thought I’d get to.”

Satin laughed too, weightless and giddy with it, only stopping so he could steal another soft, sweet kiss from Jon’s lips. When he pulled away, he nudged the tip of Jon’s nose with his own, then whispered, “Just you wait, Jon. After I show you all the things you and I can do together, you may just fall in love with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My last Jon/Satin post on tumblr was THREE YEARS AGO, but here I am, back on my bullshit. I have tentative plans to make this three chapters (possibly including a scene where Jon bottoms for the first time), but I should be working on my Black Sails Big Bang right now, so no promises. 
> 
> Let me know if you like this and if you'd like more of these two!


End file.
